1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electrostatic protectors, and particularly to a electrostatic protector of portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), laptop computers, are widely used. Most portable electronic devices include metal portions for decoration and/or protection. However, when these portable electronic devices are carried about, electrostatic charges on users may enter the portable electronic devices through outside metal portion and damage circuits.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.